The Present in the Past
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Danny makes a wish to see his future and wakes to find Desiree has switched his Future self with his present one. Now he must find a way home before his future self ruins the past and he ruins his future. Adopted from Casey G. PLS R&R DXS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is my new Danny Phantom story. It's adopted from and inspired by Casey G's FuturePresent Switch story written several years ago and is being used with permission. **

**Hopefully I did a good job. Please let me know if I should continue and if you guys would like to see anything special go down. If I can find some room I will so look to squeeze it in. I do give credit where credit is due by the way.**

**Takes place before Phantom Planet, but not ignoring the episode.**

**Now: On with the story.**

"Freeze! You ecto-projection of the human subconscious." Maddie Fenton yelled, ecto-guns poised and ready to fire. Her red hair was covered by the hood of her jumpsuit and her goggles covered her eyes, blocking out the sun and promising an accurate hit. Not too far behind Jack Fenton was hot on her trail, the Jack-o-nines in his grasp as he ran to his wife's side.

Oh great, just what I need." Danny muttered taking off in the opposite direction. He could hear them not far behind him, firing off rounds of ammunition as they fought to keep up. He looked down to see them just below on the ground and took a hard right, hopefully losing them in the trees. When he thought he shook them loose he came to rest beside Tucker and Sam who were sitting in the Park under a large oak tree. Sam looked up to him curiously as he allowed his human half take over. He dropped the two feet to the ground and looked to both his friends tiredly.

"Did you get Skulker?" Tucker asked picking at the ham sandwich in his hand.

"No, my parents interrupted me." He said as Sam shoved a celery stick into her mouth. "So much for our 'carefree weekend'."

"No offense Danny, but we gave up on that a while ago." Sam said while Tucker nodded vigorously.

"She's right dude. I'm pretty sure we'd know how to have a 'carefree weekend' about as good as you can hand us one." Danny nodded in understanding. It was times like these he was happy to have such understanding friends.

"Take that ghost!" A male called out. Before any one of them could react, Danny found himself wrapped up in the Jack-o-nines. A soft electrocution coursed throughout his body and he had to bite back a scream or else he'd give away who he really was. He watched as both his parents came crawling out from behind a nearby bush, looks of embarrassment on their faces.

"Oh, sorry Danny." Maddie said walking up to her son and helping him out of the contraption. He smiled bitterly back, hoping she wouldn't see the resentment in his eyes. Luckily she didn't, or if she did she showed no signs.

"Any of you kids see that ghost punk fly by here?" Jack asked the three teens who carelessly looked down to their destroyed picnic.

"Ugh yeah." Sam spoke up looking to her best friend's parents. "He went that way about two minutes ago." She said pointing in the direction of Casper High.

"GOT IT!" Jack yelled taking off on foot, leaving his wife behind to apologize for their recklessness.

"No prob Mrs. F." Tucker stated waving the concern off. "We were just finishing up here anyways."

"Yeah, we're just gonna head home mom." Danny said helping his friends pick up their mess and start to pack up.

"Ok honey, we should be home before six thirty. Are you guys gonna stay over for dinner?" She asked looking to the other two teens.

"Depends, what are we having?" Tucker asked slyly, a large grin plastered on his face. Everyone knew it didn't matter what they were having, Tucker was gonna stay and eat anyways.

"Well by the time Jack and I get home it'll be too late to cook." She said considering the thought for what appeared the first time that day. "I'll probably order a pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Tucker piped in. Sam nodded in agreement, knowing they respected her food options and would get a veggie for her.

"Ok you three, I'll see you guys tonight. Ta!" She said taking off on foot after her husband.

"UGH!" Danny groaned out.

"What?" Sam asked as they finished packing the rest of their things up and heading out of the park towards Fenton Works.

"Nothing, it's just nothing." He got out, his voice relaying it was anything but.

"I dunno, dude." Tucker said softly from behind his friend. "Doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"It's just, I'm sick of constantly having to chase ghosts on the weekends and breaking promises to you guys. I'm sick and tired of my parents constantly chasing after me and promising to rip me apart molecule by molecule. I want a semi normal life, sometimes I think about just showing the world who I really am." He said trailing off near the end. He hadn't told anyone what was going on in his mind until now, and secretly wondered if he should have just kept it bottled in.

"I know it must be hard Danny, but we're your friends. We're gonna stick by you no matter what, with or without your ghost powers." Sam said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and as for your parents, they're just your parents, nobody's parents are perfect." Tucker agreed. "Take Sam's for example." Danny smirked as his friends attempted to cheer him up and softly chuckled as Sam stood there, full heartedly agreeing with Tucker.

"Danny, your half ghost…normal would just be boring." Sam said smiling brightly. "Besides, showing the world who you were, you'd never have normalcy again."

He had to agree with her on that one. If the world knew who he was, he'd either be the center of attention, never having a free moment, he'd be dead or he'd be alone in a world so big and cold. He was safer just keeping his big mouth shut.

"I know guys, thanks. But sometimes I just wish I could jump ahead to my future and see how my life is then. See how I've changed, maybe things get easier." He said as the three of them walked past the wishing well and to the concrete path.

"Everyone does Danny. That's normal." Tucker said as they left the park and their ruined picnic behind.

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be." A female voice spoke maniacally, watching the friends with a close eye as they disappeared from view.

Danny looked himself over in the mirror that night. After Tucker and Sam had gone home, and his parents had called it a night, he decided it was best to head for bed as well. He looked his right side over in the mirror and noticed a rather large bruise forming from where the Jack-o-nines had shocked him earlier. Experience told him he would feel it in the morning, but by mid noon the pain would become bearable.

He exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth and collapsed on the bed, exhaustion wearing thin as his eyes fought to stay open. They were too heavy and he was too tired to fight so he gladly closed them and gave into exhaustion, hoping for a brighter and better morning.

**I know it was short, but it was more or less an introduction, **

**Please review! And tell me if I should continue. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter is a strong T, because nothing _really_ happens and I didn't feel the need to up the rating. Please read and let me know if I went too far.**

**One again this story is being used with permission from Casey G.**

**To correct an error, this Fic does *not* take place in 2027, it's actually 2017, they were born in 1990 in this fic. Thank you to ShadowDragon357, for finding this error and bringing it to my attention.**

Danny squeezed his eyes shut as the sun poured into his room, bathing his lazy and tired body in light. He felt his body stiffen as he quickly regained consciousness and silently cursed himself for not closing his bedroom window the night before. It was Sunday, he wanted to sleep in. He idly tried to bring his left arm to shield his eyes and was instead surprised to find it stuck under something. He gave another firm pull only to give up and peek through half closed lids to see what had been restricting him.

To his surprise he found his whole left side was slightly heavier than usual, and as he looked to the culprit he found an image that scared him half to death. Well the half of him that wasn't dead already.

There, in his bed and under the lone scattered sheet rested a woman.

Her head was buried into the crook of his neck and her long black hair was tossed about, shielding her face from his view. Her shoulders were bare, minus his own arm which was possessively tossed around her, keeping her close to his body. With every breath she took he could feel her warm breath on his neck and just under his chin along with the rise and swell of her chest. Too much so for her to have any form of clothing on.

Curious, he cautiously lifted the sheet and found his thoughts had been confirmed when he found his own exposed chest had met with the woman's, effectively hiding her nudity from his own prying eyes. He gently dropped the sheet back down and closed his eyes, raising his head to the ceiling and mouthing a 'thank you' to whoever was gracing him with such a dream.

He shifted slightly and brought his right hand under the sheet once again. He blindly cupped the stranger's soft mound of flesh in his hands and allowed his fingers to rake over it. Having never experienced the feel of a grown woman's chest, he thrilled in his new adventure. It was almost too real to be a dream. His ministrations stopped when she moved slightly, a smile gracing her lips as her head tossed to her left side. She involuntarily pushed her chest further into his palm, silently begging him to continue.

A familiar stir from further downward, hiding under the carelessly tossed thin layer of fabric, told him he was more than 'just enjoying' his morning explorations. He silently prayed this dream would never end. He only now noticed the woman's left leg was thrown over his waist, proving to him that they were both completely unclad.

"Danny." She whispered hungrily in her sleep. The voice sounded more than familiar and now he longed to see the face of the angel next to him. Even know her name, anything to make this dream just as sweet when he woke. "Danny." She said his name again, this time with a giggle. He stopped cold in his tracks, receiving a groan of disapproval from his consort. He had only ever heard that giggle once before, but he had sworn he would never forget it. It couldn't be her, why would he be dreaming of her like this?

"Sam?" He questioned softly, his body tensing. She turned her head slowly, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. Amethyst met blue. OH GOD! It was her. Sam Manson. His best friend since grade school was completely stripped of any form of clothing and in his bed a provocative glimmer in her eyes. To make matters worse she was begging him to continue with his exploration of her body, no shame to be misinterpreted by.

"Why'd you stop?" She purred into his ear taking her left hand and pulling his head closer to her lips. In so doing his hand fell from her breast as he felt the bare skin rub against his side, he involuntarily groaned at the sensation.

She giggled softly at this, happy with the reaction she induced from him as she pushed against him harder. Her body vibrating onto his as she laughed. She took his ear lobe between her teeth and gently tugged on it. He secretly wished she hadn't done that, she was only worsening his growing problem. Pun intended, or not. He wasn't sure. Confusion was the only thing running through his mind.

He looked her over once again. This wasn't _his_ Sam. She had to have been someone else. She looked older, her body no longer the preadolescent one he knew so well. NO! She had filled out. She had curves in all the right places, her face and body bathed in femininity. Her hair was much longer and she never before looked at him with that seductively hungry look in her eyes as she did now.

This had to have been a nightmare, a nightmare he secretly never wanted to leave, but confusion and respect for his friend kept him from enjoying it. They once again locked gazes as she brought her soft, feminine hand to cup the right side of his face. He noticed a gleam of light reflect off her left ring finger and saw from his peripheral vision it was a simple white gold ring with an amethyst stone resting in the middle.

"Everything alright Danny?" She asked softly, completely unfazed by their current situation. Her bare hips pushed up against his and he was flabbergasted to find she seemed composed over what he was sure she felt.

"I'm fine." He croaked out, his voice giving away his agonizing terror over the situation at hand. He was not sure if he should question her about their activities. He honestly was wondering what was keeping him asleep; surely this was enough to scare anyone back to the world of the conscious.

She smiled seductively, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth; she had to stop doing that. It was both scaring him and turning him on. She brought his lips to her own, placing a gentle kiss and leaving him begging for more. He fought the urge; Sam would kill him if she knew he was dreaming of her like this. Hell, he felt guilty for his actions earlier and felt horrible for taking advantage of her, even if she seemed more than disappointed when he stopped.

Soon their moment was ruined by a loud screaming and crying from down the hallway.

"Shit." She muttered pulling away from him quickly. He involuntarily moaned at the loss of warmth, but was happy to see something else grabbed her attention. He needed to think this one through. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not able to look directly at her, feeling embarrassed by her fully naked body as she climbed out of the bed. He noticed she proudly strutted across the room, completely unfazed by her lack of clothing in front of her best friend. She _had_ to have been someone else. "Mommy's coming Lilith." She hollered down the hall, quickly putting a robe on and disappearing out the door.

"Mommy?" He whispered, his eyes wide and his mind reeling.

He looked into the vanity mirror across from the foot of the bed and didn't notice the man in the reflection. It looked like himself, only if he were older. His dark hair was a careless mess and added a boyish charm that managed to make him look manly instead. His upper half was toned out, well chiseled muscles and a six pack told him he had seen a lot of days of working out. His blue eyes stared back at him and in them he saw he had aged. The eyes were the window to the soul and he could easily tell his soul was no longer fifteen, nor the rest of him for that matter.

He placed his head in his hands, finding the room suddenly claustrophobic and hard to breathe. As graciously as he found his head falling into his awaiting palms, it popped up just as violently. A glint of gold caught his attention and as he looked the object over he found he _too_ wore a wedding ring on his fourth finger of his left hand. His heart stopped.

He shot his gaze away from the ring, unable to look at it for too long and stared back at himself in the mirror. He watched as his eyes went from blue to green and let out a shaky breath. Good to know _that _hadn't changed. He wondered what his other-self looked like. Hoping Dark Dan didn't rule this nightmare.

"Going Ghost." He muttered and concentrated hard, feeling relieved when the two rings started in his mid-section and crawled over his body, placing him in some form of clothing. His hazmat suit had adjusted with his development and showed off his body rather well. The 'DP' emblem was as clear as ever and his hair was still short and white. He let out another breath, unaware he'd been holding it in. No flames resided above his head in the form of hair, no red eyes stared back and him, and his skin wasn't blue, just a pale peach, his teeth appeared to be normal as well.

He allowed his human half to take over once more and quickly regretted it when he remembered he was naked under the covers. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure he didn't like it. He pinched himself several times, each one harder than the last. He slapped himself across the face and winced at the pain.

Nothing, it appeared was going to wake him up.

"Look whose home Lily." He heard Sam's voice heading back to the room from the hall and tried to appear natural, but it was hard, he didn't know what natural in this world was. "It's daddy." She spoke bouncing a small bundle in her arms and looked to him smiling.

He felt his heart stop once more and his breath hitch in his throat. He really had to remember to breathe. He peeked into the white and black blanket in her arms and saw a small baby, no more than four or five months old. From under a mess of raven hair, blue eyes peeked up at him. A gummy smile spread across her face and a giggle burst out from her tiny mouth. He felt his heart swell over with love for the child in the blanket and laughed back as she looked to him like he was God himself.

The tiny human almost made him forget his previous dilemma and many unanswered questions. Almost.

_Great, not only am I married to Sam, we have a baby together. _He said peering into the blue eyes of his child. _I have got to find a way to wake up. This is one hell of a dream._

"Here, hold her for a second." Sam said handing him the baby. He took her carefully and held her close, scared he'd drop the fragile being. He looked down at her and was shocked to see her eyes turn a neon green, much like his own, before she disappeared in his arms.

"SAM!" He called quickly, afraid to move and shocked by the action.

"What?" She said running out of the bathroom in nothing more than a black lace bra and matching underwear.

"She's gone." He said, his eyes wide and shock on his face.

"No she's not." She said matter-of-factly, and then worry covered her features. "She can't be. Your parents said she couldn't phase through the fabric." She sounded near hysterics.

Danny looked down to the bundle in his arms and relaxed when she reappeared and started giggling even more. Danny laughed along with her and looked to Sam once again, completely oblivious to her unclothed state.

"Don't do that Danny, you scared me." She said lightly slapping his arm with a smile before returning to the bathroom. A giggle in her voice as she tried to play off her trepidation.

"Sorry, she startled me." He said, hoping the nervousness in his voice wasn't too obvious.

"We'll you know as much as I do she takes after her father." Sam said from the bathroom, exiting moments later wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt that looked like, and he was sure, was his. Her long locks were tied carelessly back in a bun as she took the baby carefully from his grasp. Whispering simple playful words to her offspring and promising breakfast soon.

He watched her disappear out the door once again before waiting five minutes then climbing out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to change and think things over. He entered the bathroom and found his cell phone plugged into the wall charging. He reached forward and smiled inwardly at the image gracing the background. Sam lay sleeping on the couch, looking like a hot mess, but cute and adorable at the same time. In her arms Lilith rested, her eyes closed and her head rested on her mother's breast. He smiled at the picture once more before opening his phone and looking to one waiting message.

_Pick up anniversary gift at Nathan's. 12pm._

It was a reminder.

He exited out of the application and noticed it was only nine thirty; he still had a few hours to kill before he had to pick it up. He then let his eyes roam to the date. August 1st, 2017. He stopped and his eyes went wide. It was 2017, nearly twelve years in the future. That would put Sam and himself at 27 years old. He felt himself choking on what he wasn't sure.

"What the hell happened?" He asked his reflection, he was utterly lost. He had a gut wrenching feeling this wasn't the dream he had once perceived it to be.

**How was it? Too much? Please review and let me know if you'd like to see more. Next chapter is future Danny in the present, or past. Whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny opened his eyes and turned on his side, quickly falling back and slamming them shut once again as a severe pain pierced his right half. He opened them once the sting became bearable and let out a long shaky breath. He didn't dare try getting up again just yet, the dull throb reminding him he was injured and needed to take his time crawling out of his bed.

"What the hell?" He asked the silent room, his voice echoing off the blue walls and back to his ears. He stretched his left hand outward and was shocked when it reached the edge of the mattress. He shrugged softly and tried again in the opposite direction, thinking his bed partner and he managed to switch during the night. Fear settled in when it, again, reached the edge.

He quickly shot up, ignoring the blinding pain and pushing it to the back of his mind as a more important issue was being stressed. He looked the room over and fear sunk to the bottom of his gut. This wasn't his room, well not anymore anyways. He hadn't seen his old room like this since he was eighteen and moved out of his parents place to head for college.

"Sam?" He questioned the silence. "Sammy?" He tried again, hoping that by using the pet name she hated she'd coming bursting through the door with a smile on her face at a prank well done. He was greeted by silence and remained glued to his spot on his old bed.

A sudden knocking on the door brought him out of his deafening silence and to the still room. He called out a 'come in' was went wide-eyed as his voice sounded cracked and slightly high pitched, as if he were still going through puberty. He expected to see Sam standing in the doorway, Lilith in her arms and an explanation on her tongue. What he got instead surprised him.

"Oh good, sweetie you're up." Her hair was as red as ever, no grey in sight. Her face was free of the very few wrinkles he knew her to have. She looked young, thriving and all the more motherly.

"Mom?" He questioned wincing as the shock threw him from the bed and to the floor.

"Are you alright, Danny?" She asked throwing clean clothes on his desk before rushing over to him and helping him up. He was shocked because the landing didn't hurt as much as it should have, it didn't feel like all his well distributed weight fell at full force, but instead it felt like his old hundred and something pound body from before all the years of ghost fighting managed to define a muscle tone.

"Fine mom." He said standing to his feet with her help.

"No, you're not." She gasped quickly. She lifted his shirt and stared at the rather large bruise on his right side. It started where the elastic on his boxers began and climbed up to just beneath his belly button.

_Where did that come from? Did I get into a fight with Skulker? Had I been drugged and dragged here?_

"It's fine mom." He brushed it off pulling away from her and heading into his bathroom, closing the door on his way in. He was too tired and confused to full take everything in. _What the hell was going on here?_

"No it's not Danny, where did you get that giant bruise? Are the kids bullying you at school again?" Concern ruled her voice as she waited for him to exit the bathroom.

"No mom, the kid's haven't bullied me in years. I probably got it fight with a ghost last night or something." He muttered softly.

"Danny, I can't hear you." She said loudly, heading towards the bathroom door in hopes of getting a better listen.

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" He asked a little more loudly, hoping she could hear him now.

"No, why? Did she do this to you?" She asked trying to open the door, but found it locked. "Danny?"

There was silence on the other side. Danny stood looking himself over in the mirror for the first time since waking up. It couldn't be. His teenage-self stood staring back at him from the mirror. He raised his right arm and watched as his reflection did the same. He touched his face, feeling to see if what the mirror revealed matched what he felt, sadly it did. He opened his mouth and screamed.

_What the hell was going on? What happened? Who did this?_ A million thoughts ran through his head in the seconds it took his mother to burst the door down. His father could be heard screaming from downstairs as he promised his entrance with a ghost weapon at hand. He looked at his mother, shock, concern and pure fright on his features.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked looking to him hurt and confused. From behind her he saw his dad poised to attack. They looked the same. They both looked the same as they did when he was just a teenager. _HE_ even looked the same.

"Is everything alright?" A young female voice entered the room and Danny pushed his way past his parents and out of the bathroom to see a seventeen year old version of his sister looking to the three of them worried.

"JAZZ!" He spat out harshly. He hadn't seen her in almost five months. Not since the birth of his daughter. She was supposed to be in Africa on 'Doctors Without Borders' and not supposed to return for another seven months.

"Jeeze, little brother, you scared me." She said holding her hand over her heart. She looked ready to comment on his attire, but instead looked to his side in shock, his undershirt had been dispose of on the bathroom floor only moment ago. "What happened?" She asked rushing over to him and examining him like the natural born doctor she was.

"I ugh, I slipped." He said quickly. Not sure how far in the past he was and not sure what his parents did and did not know.

"Did Sam do this?" Maddie asked quickly, causing everyone to look at her oddly.

"What? NO!" Danny spat out wondering where she could have gotten that idea.

"Then why were you asking me if I've seen her this morning?" She asked again, her hands crossing over her chest. The firm 'I'm not buying this' look on her face.

"Did Sam spend the night?" His dad asked, a glint of pride in his eyes that died out when his wife looked him over.

"No, I just…" He stumbled, he wasn't used to making lies up. Back home everybody knew his secret, and back home he had every reason in the world to want his wife in the morning.

"It's just Sam promised to be over this morning." Jazz sensed his struggle and quickly shot out an answer. "She called, said she's running late." She then directed this to Danny who silently thanked her with his eyes. He needed help here, he knew nothing about this time or why he was here. He only hoped he was dreaming.

"Well, you better get dressed kiddo, don't wanna scare your little girlfriend away." He said chuckling as Maddie and him exited the room. He let out a big breath of air, relaxing his back against the wall and verbally thanked Jazz once he was sure his parents were long gone.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked grabbing onto his wrist tightly, taking him by surprise as she ripped him from the wall and brought him to his knees before her.

"What?" He asked confused and thrown back by her action. "I'm your brother."

"No you're not. My brother would have yelled at my parents for calling Sam his girlfriend." She got out tightening her grip.

"Jazz, it's me I swear." He got out; upset he wasn't as strong as he was used to. "Ask me anything."

"What did you get me for my birthday last year?" She asked.

"Ask me anything else." He said a smile spreading across his face. She didn't find him funny and instead took this as confirmation that he wasn't who he said and started to dig her nails into him, keeping him in place as she reached for a ghost weapon on her hip. "What's the year!" He yelled begging for her to stop. "Tell me the year, I'll tell you your answer."

"Two-thousand Five." She got out through gritted teeth. This violent side of her always scared him, and he was always happy to not be on the receiving end of it. Now, he wanted nothing more than to be away from her. He was so lost in thought he failed to think of just phasing his arm from her grasp.

"I gave you a 'How to…' book on not being a snobby know-it-all. You took one look at it and started laughing, stating you already knew it all and didn't need a book repeating information. I didn't get the joke." It was twelve years later and he still didn't get it. He surprised himself over his memory being so good. He was satisfied when her nails exited his skin, leaving behind crescent moon indentations, and released his arm.

"What the heck little brother?" She asked leading him over to sit on his bed where she then left him to enter his bathroom. She exited moments later with a first aid kit in hand. "You almost gave away your secret to mom and dad."

"You have no idea how close I really was." He said remembering that if he had said anything even a decibel louder everything would have been known. Not that it mattered, he knew how his parents would react. Proud and understanding, but he still had yet to find out if this was a nightmare or if he really was in the year 2005. He'd be fifteen all over again, who knew what the smallest thing could do to change his future.

Who had brought him there was still a mystery as ever, but had several ghosts on a list of suspects already. Nocturne was at the very top, and if it wasn't a dream, then Clockwork was next on the list.

"There, I bandaged it up as well as I could." She said looking him over. Their eyes locking and suspicion once again clouded over. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No." He said dryly, not yet sure if this was reality or not. If it was he didn't know who he could tell what or even if he should.

"Whatever, Danny." She said standing up to her feet and throwing her hands in the air, clearly frustrated.

"Jazz," He called as she reached his doorway. She turned and looked him over. "If I had something to tell, you'd be the first." She smiled softly and gave a light blush before nodding softly and exiting down the hall.

The only reason he promised that was because he knew he'd need her psychological analysis should this turn out to be real. He'd need someone to talk him down before he did anything drastic. He looked down to his bandaged side and ever so quickly brought his hand up to slap himself in the face. Nothing. He was still here, and his cheek stung.

He only hoped things were alright in the future and nobody was harming his wife and child. He looked himself over once again in the mirror. Hoping he could get back to Lilith and Sam soon.

He closed his eyes softly and allowed his ghost half to take over. He looked the scrawny version of himself over and scoffed at the image. He never thought he'd see that Danny again. He quickly turned intangible and took off through the roof, heading to the one person he hoped was still around.

As he raced to the old address of his future wife he started to get a familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the feeling, but he also didn't like it. He shouldn't be feeling like a school boy again, he should be able to handle it. It just served as a constant reminder that he was not in control of his teen hormones, which upset him to no end. He'd battled them once and hated the thought of going through it again.

When he finally reached her bedroom window, he phased through without even knocking. He hovered above her bed, but noticed the blankets were thrown off to the side and the bed was empty. His brow furrowed in confusion, wondering if someone had taken her from him. _Was this a new ghost? Threatening his future by throwing him in the past? Were Sam or Lilith in immediate danger?_

The thought of either his wife or child injured or in jeopardy sickened him. His heart started racing and before he could even think a ball of ectoplasm flew from his hand and struck a chair in the corner of the dark room. He looked down, shocked and slightly embarrassed. Clearly he didn't have full range of his powers as he did back home. He would have to keep his temper and emotions intact if he wanted to survive this ordeal with as little injuries and casualties as possible.

"What the -?" Her voice called from the bathroom and he made himself invisible as she walked out cautiously wearing only a black bathrobe.

"Danny? Is that you?" She asked the silence, pulling the robe tighter around her body to maintain some modesty.

"Yeah Sam. It's me." He said, trying to become visible again, but only succeeded in letting his human half take over and fall the ten feet from her ceiling to the floor with a loud 'ooff'.

"Sammy? Is everything alright in there?" Her father called from down below. She quickly stepped over Danny and opened the door a crack before yelling down the stairs.

"Fine dad, I just tripped." She answered slamming the door and locking it incase either parent decided to come barging in and investigate. "Danny?" She said turning to him, holding the robe tighter now as she realized he was only in his boxers. In his haste he had forgotten to change or cover up.

"Hey Sam." He said coyly from her floor, his left hand holding up his head as he looked her over. Embarrassment never once crossing his mind. And why should it? He'd seen her naked plenty of times before, hell he'd been there when the doctor's ripped their daughter from her womb, he'd been there when he got her pregnant.

"Get up." She said lightly kicking him with her bare toes. He snapped up, only too happy to meet her demands. "What are you doing here?" She asked noticing the goofy grin on his face.

"Just thought I'd check up on you, see if anything seemed out of place."

"You mean besides the half-naked ghost boy in my room?" She shot back sarcastically. He looked down at his attire, only now understanding why she was looking at him oddly.

"Oh, must have forgotten to change." He said allowing his ghost half to take over once more, trying to alleviate any more awkwardness between them.

As the rings raced over his body and he was once again clad in his hazmat suit, he noticed her relax a bit and loosen her grip on her robe. She looked him over now, her eyes asking the same question her mouth did moments before. What _was_ he doing there anyways? He knew he came to make sure if she was alright, if she was a teenager as well. But what excuse he'd give her, he never thought through.

"So?" She pressed, her foot took to tapping the floor boards beneath her and he knew he had better come up with an explanation. The foot tapping was never a good sign; he made a mental note to one day tell their daughter before it was too late. That was assuming he could get home to Lilith.

"Right, sorry." He said taking flight and heading for the window. "Just thought I'd come and wish you a good morning."

"Next time knock Danny, I could have been…" She trailed off and a blush crept across her face. He loved it when she did that, even more so when he knew he did it to her. "I'll see you and Tucker in a few hours." She said heading back for the bathroom.

Tucker? He wondered if Tucker was also a teen, and started his journey for his best friend's house. He needed answers, but before he could start to look, he had to know the severity of the situation. He rushed to Tucker's house and phased through the wall, again without knocking.

There he found his best friend, face down in his pillow and his arm falling off the bed, in his grip rested his PDA. The love of his life until Sarah would walk into his life. The only woman to ever pull him away from his PDA long enough to propose to.

Back home Tucker and Sarah had just been married and Sarah was already six month's pregnant with their child. Tucker constantly joked how he wasn't sure how he and Sam had made it through the first five years of their marriage without a baby, when within the first month he had already knocked Sarah up. Danny had always told him it wasn't the lack of sex, far from it. Sam and him were unable to keep their hands off each other and doubted there would ever come a day when they actually could. But instead, protection. When they had kids they wanted to be sure they were ready to devote all their time to them and not be side tracked with other things.

The day when they sat down and discussed children was the best day of his life. Nothing says 'I love you' more than sharing a child with them; a piece of them both that would forever bind them together. Tucker had laughed at his answer. It wasn't as if Sarah's pregnancy was unwanted, oh no! Tucker wanted to be a father as much as Danny did. It was just humorous how Danny and Sam had been friends since grade school and high school sweethearts and waited so long, whereas Tucker had only known his wife three years before settling down completely.

Danny flew out of the room and headed back home to change and get ready. In a few short hours he would meet up with his friends and try to figure out what was going on. He only hoped whatever the cause was, he'd be able to fight it.

**Ok guys that was my next chapter. I must regrettably inform you all I will be taking a small break from my writing, hopefully no more than a week. I am beginning to exhibit signs of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and must refrain from writing for a while until the flares die down. **

**I appreciate everyone staying by my stories at this time and the patience until a new chapter is updated. I hope not to spend too much time away and will return as soon as I get the green light. Thank you all for understanding. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny descended the stairs later that morning, carefully making his way down the hall and towards, what he hoped was, the kitchen. As he approached the arch like frame of the doorway, he froze in his stride, a peculiar sound pulling him deeper into the unknown room. The sound seemed familiar, yet altered from the one he found himself placing it with, as if its maker were distorting it on purpose. He cautiously poked his head into the room and witnessed Sam siting in one of the kitchen chairs, turned away from the table and facing the five month old in a high chair.

As Sam made random sounds and awkwardly innovative faces, the little bundle let out soft gurgles and giggles, her bright blue eyes becoming all the more radiant at her mother's actions. Clearly she didn't find the woman's actions strange, but instead rather humorous.

"Where's Lilith?" She asked a smile on her face as she covered her eyes with her hands and flung them out carelessly. "There she is." Again Lilith let out a loud squeal, loving the game her mother was playing. This continued on for another minute or so until Sam closed her eyes and Lilith took this opportunity to go invisible. "Where's Lilith?" She asked and withdrew her hands once more. She froze, shock setting over her features. "Where'd you go?" She asked the seemingly empty chair. A loud giggle erupted again and Lilith became visible, clearly more elated then before. "Cheater!" Sam said softly, poking the girl in the stomach. "Just like daddy."

"Uh…Morning." He said daring to step into the kitchen and making his presence known.

"Morning." She whispered getting up from her chair and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He watched her star struck as she made her way over to the stove and piled on food, the smell as intoxicating as she was beautiful.

"Thanks." He said softly while taking a seat across from her at the table. He ate slowly at first, until the unbinding hunger over took him and he found himself shoveling forkful after forkful of food into his open orifice. He didn't even want to dwell on what was done the previous night to cause such an increase in appetite. Nevertheless, Sam smiled over at him all knowingly. She looked Lilith over, feeding her a green paste from a jar and getting slightly flustered when she would spit it out and giggle.

"Really Lilith, if you're not going to eat this, how are Nana and Tata going to be able to care for you tonight?" She questioned the infant before lifting her from her chair and cradling her in her arms. Danny watched stunned and slightly horrified as she threw her white top up and pulled her left breast from her bra. He averted his gaze back down to his food, hoping she wouldn't notice.

This morning all he got was a feel for the object, never had he seen it, yet she sat before him shameless as ever rubbing the hardened bud against her daughter's mouth. He watched from the corner of his eye as the small girl latched on, all too happily, and suckled hungrily. Satisfied she wasn't forced to make do with the pasty concoction some fool had a right to call food.

"I hope she doesn't pull this tonight." She whispered frustrated. He gathered she'd been struggling to spoon feed the girl for a while, but at five months, it couldn't have been as long as it he thought.

"What's going on tonight?" He asked getting up from the table and making his way over to the sink.

"Oh, Ha-ha Danny." She said, sarcasm dripping in every syllable she spoke. He froze and turned on his heel, looking to her oddly. What had he said that was so funny? Suddenly her face fell, she looked like a little girl who had just witnessed her dog get ran over by the mailman. "You seriously forgot?" She asked, he instantly knew he had to recover or else she'd be furious. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling that wasn't a side of her he wanted to see.

Before he could answer a buzzing sound went off. Sam looked down to the table, her anger and hurt clouded with confusion as she reached for the black cell phone he had left that rested on the table, pressed a button and pushed it to her ear. He watched stunned as she performed the action only to return to supporting Lilith's body all in one simple motion.

"Fenton." She said, sounding happier than she had only moments ago. "No, this is Mrs. Fenton." She said confused before her face fell and she took up a rather snarky attitude with the caller. "Why, yes he is. But I suggest you talk to him about answering his own phone, he doesn't seem to understand I'm not his secretary." He raised his brow as he approached her, wondering if she knew the caller. "No…no…YES!" She screamed startling the sucking child in her arms so much so that she pulled free from her mother's teat and began to wail. "Hold on, I got a crying baby. Here he is." She said throwing him the phone and gently tossing Lilith over her shoulder to burp.

"Hello?" He questioned, hoping he knew the caller.

"Hey man. I see Sam is just as cheerful as ever." He joked softly. Danny wasn't sure who the caller was, but had a feeling he knew the voice. It sounded familiar and foreign at the same time.

"Um…who is this?" He asked softly and watched as Sam placed Lilith back in her pillow covered seat. She shot him a look before rolling her eyes and exiting the kitchen, Lilith resting on the cushioned seat at her side.

"Very funny Danny." He said, the voice was all too familiar now.

"TUCKER!" He nearly shouted, he could hear Sam moaning something as she disappeared down the hall.

"No kidding, who else would it be?"

"Tucker you gotta help me." He said quickly.

"Why, what's up?" He asked, hoping it was a ghost invasion, anything to pull him away from his cranky, mood swinging wife.

"Something's happened." He spat out and was cut off before he could continue.

"You forgot your anniversary, huh?" He asked disappointed, but before Danny could answer he continued on. "I set the damn reminder on your phone, how could you forget?"

Danny froze, that's why Sam was upset. It was their anniversary, he remembered his message from earlier, and knew he had to pick her gift up soon. He let out a breath of air, happy it gave him an excuse to leave the house for a while and try to understand what was going on.

"No, Nathan's at twelve right?" Danny asked forgetting his dilemma before looking up to the clock.

"Right, I'm on my way there now. See you in a few." Tucker hung up abruptly before Danny looked down shocked.

"Hey, Sam?" He asked walking into the living room to find her sitting in the corner, a book in her hand while her foot gently rocked Lilith's carrier. The infant gave a rather large yawn before letting her heavy eye lids fall closed with exhaustion.

"Yeah?" She asked pulling away from her book to look at him.

"I'm heading out, gotta meet up with Tucker." He said, hoping she wouldn't pry.

"Ok, just be back before my parents get here." She said looking at the clock hanging on the nearby wall.

"Your parents are coming over?" He asked, suddenly reluctant to leave. Her parents were never his biggest fans, he almost forgot being married to Sam meant basically being married to her parents too.

"Yeah, they're taking Lilith for the night." She said shooting him a look, he had a feeling he should have known that.

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour or so." He called heading for the door as she waved him off, only too happy to return to her novel. When the door slammed shut she looked over to her sleeping daughter curiously.

"Daddy didn't give us a kiss good-bye." Lilith let out a soft snore, clearly telling her mother she was careless of the action and too tired to feign interest. Sam simply shrugged and returned back to her book, hoping to finish the chapter quickly so she could prepare the house for when her parents arrived.

"Tucker?" Danny asked confused as he parked his car on the side of the street. He thanked God his GPS knew where this 'Nathan's' place was and was all too happy to see Tucker already waiting for him outside the ritzy looking jewelry store.

They weren't that far from Amity Park, but the thirty minute drive had him wondering why he would go so far for a piece of jewelry. As he approached the African American, he took the man in. He had definitely gone through a growth spurt, small muscles chiseled out his frame, though they were nothing compared to Danny's. His red beret had been long replaced by a military haircut and he could see a patch of hair growing under his lower lip, he seemed proud of his soul patch and wore it proudly.

"Took you so long? Get lost?" He mocked noticing Danny slowly approaching him, taking the matured version of his friend in slowly.

"Yeah, a little." He lied, he had only wasted the extra time taking in his surroundings and was floored at how much of Amity Park changed. Tucker shook his head at this, and together both males entered the store.

"Hey Danny. Hey Tucker." A tall blonde with blue eyes called. His frame looked to have once been the house of a muscular build, but time and lack of diet just made him look slightly above average. A cross between Danny and Tucker, for lack of better comparison.

"Hey Dash!" Tucker called back while Danny stood there flabbergasted as his high school bully greeted him as if they were old friends. It took every ounce of his strength not to lay into him. Knowing with his build and Dash's weakened state he would simply pulverize the poor man.

"You two here for that gift you put on hold?" He asked ruffling through a drawer before pulling out a medium sized rectangular box.

Danny let his anger fall as the jock opened the black velvet casing. His eyes widened as he took in the most exquisite piece of jewelry he had ever seen. The chain was white gold and though thin, was strong enough to hold the medium sized pendent at the end. It was a small blood red jewel surrounded by a deadly angel, her eyes black and dark, her fingers shaped like claws as they reached out and held the jewel possessively. Beneath the jewel, white gold roses outlined the edge, thorns following the vines up to meet with the death angel. It was dark, gothic and screamed Sam's name the more he looked it over. But surly something that beautiful must have cost a pretty penny.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Dash said handing it over to him. Danny took it and read the inscription on the back.

_To the best years of my life and til my death comes. You are the only love for me._

As his eyes grazed over the cursive engraving his heart felt heavy. He knew he liked Sam, but only as a friend. Yet here, in this world he seemed completely in love, head over heels, gaga for her. He took the necklace and looked it over, the jewel looked as if its creator had bleed someone dry and froze it into the perfect circle. He knew she would love it.

"Tell your dad we said thanks." Tucker mumbled, mentioning the owner of said jewelry store. It had been a family business, Nathaniel had been the name of Dash's grandfather. When he had died he passed the store down to his son, and soon Dash himself would own the place.

"Thanks." Danny said closing it up and heading for the door.

"Hey! Watch it!" A female called out, her voice soft, agitated and raspy. Danny made eye contact and noticed the woman almost instantly.

"Valerie?" He all but screamed.

"Oh, Danny, sorry I thought it was someone else." She whispered softly. Like Sam, she had matured into her body. Her hair was shorter now, a military style almost identical to Tucker's, only with more feminine flare. She wore her ghost hunter's suit proudly as she placed her fallen sunglasses on her face.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked unfazed by the fact he was talking to Danny's enemy.

"I followed a ghost out here." She whispered, no sooner had she said it did Danny's ghost sense go off. "Apparently I didn't lose him either." She said noticing how Danny tried to cover his mouth. "I got this one." She said putting her hand up, sensing he was about to run off. "I know it's your anniversary and Sam would kill us both if I let you have all the fun." She said a smile on her face as she took off down the street, ready to ward off any unwanted visitors.

"She knows?" He asked himself softly as he watched her disappear.

"Of course she does, dude." Tucker said placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "Everyone does." He shook his head in disbelief before walking over to his car. "You're not yourself today, are you?" He asked opening the door slowly. Danny shook his head no. Tucker didn't even know the half of it. "Look I gotta go, Sarah wants me to pick up ice cream and ketchup…gross." His face cringed in disgust.

"Alright." Danny whispered waving his friend off, not even wondering who the hell Sarah was.

"Just forget the ghost, Val's got it. It'll be fine. Just go home to Sam before you don't live to see your sixth year anniversary." Tucker warned, a light laugh escaped before he climbed into the car. "Tell my Goddaughter, I'll see her tomorrow night." He called driving off down the road.

Danny walked across the street and silently wondered what else about this world everyone knew. Did his parents know? They couldn't have, both he and his ghost half were fine and in one piece, they didn't rip him apart molecule by molecule. But they couldn't be clueless either. If Tucker was right, and the world knew, surly they did as well. He buckled his seat belt and looked down to the velvet box once more. He had to get home before the end of the night. It was his anniversary, and Sam's parents were coming to get Lilith, leaving them both alone to their own devices, and he knew that only meant _one_ thing. And that one thing, he knew nothing about. He was fifteen, he was supposed to be clueless about _that_.

As Danny opened the front door the soft wails of his infant could be heard. He placed the velvet box into a drawer connected to a table in the foyer. Once sure it was safely hidden he took off towards the noise to find Sam face down on the table, tears in her eyes and Lilith screamed loudly.

"There you are." She said sounding frustrated as she handed Lilith over to him. He stood shocked as she continued to cry. He began to rock her back and forth, not knowing the first thing about babies. "I can't get her to keep quiet, she wants you." She said standing before him, hands on her hips. "Sing to her or something." She said throwing her hands in the air excitedly.

"What do I sing?" He asked softly, confused on how to calm the child he somehow helped create.

"I don't know, that one song that always does the trick." She muttered heading up the stairs to shower and change for the day. He looked down to the fussy five month old lost and near tears himself. He knew nothing about the girl, especially not her favorite song.

"Hush little baby…don't say a word." This only increased her tears and screams.

"Sing her the one that makes her giggle like crazy." Sam called from upstairs. In the distance he could make out the sound of running water and thanked God she was getting in the shower so she couldn't hear him screw it up.

"I don't know that song, Lily." He admitted to the baby.

He allowed his ghost half to take over and went intangible, taking them both through the ceiling of the house and to the roof. Once there, he set them both down and looked out over the town. In the distance he could make out the infamous 'Fenton Works' sign atop his old house. He made a mental note to visit there the following day and see if he could find any answers to get home. Part of him knew he would have to make up excuses as not to do anything wildly inappropriate with Sam later that night. That scared him, he wanted nothing more than to leave this place and return home, but his body betrayed him, he knew it would be hard to ward off Sam's advances later, especially when, in this time frame, he was so deeply attracted to her.

He looked down to the now quiet bundle and found Lilith had her fist in her mouth and was quietly sucking on it. He laughed softly, tucking his finger under her chin and gently tickling her. She let out a soft squeal before it turned into a yawn and he found her eyes closing. He quickly phased through the roof once again and dropped the sleeping child into her crib. Once he was sure she was fast asleep he allowed his human half to take over once again.

"Hey Sam?" He questioned cautiously poking his head in through the doorway. Not wanting to catch her indisposed.

"In here, Danny." Her voice echoed off the bathroom walls and he slowly approached, silently praying she was dressed. "I take it you put her to sleep?" He heard a rustle of containers on the granite countertop and stopped in his tracks, just feet from the slightly ajar door.

"Yeah, she crashed about two minutes ago." He said taking the room in. The bed was made and he could see woman's clothes thrown carelessly over the bed.

"I hope she behaves for my parents." He heard her whisper as the door flew open and she exited. "Help me please." She said turning her back to him. Without even touching her, he knew her skin was soft and warm. "These damn things are too big for me to put this on by myself." She explained motioning to the bra and her breasts.

His fingers eased forward and he slowly fiddled with the clasps, not sure how the offended garment worked. He finally hooked one on and tried to rush with the rest. His fingers gracing her soft skin with every movement and sending jolts of fire and ice down his spine.

"How is it you can take it off without a second thought, but putting it on requires hours of your time?" She joked, he thanked god her back was to him, if not she'd see the deep red blush creeping along his cheeks at her innuendo. "Mmmmm…thank you Danny." She whispered seductively turning in his embrace and bringing his hands up to cup her breasts from under the lace material. It took every ounce of strength he had not to look down at the perky flesh covered only with lace.

He smiled softly, forgetting everything for the time being and allowed himself to enjoy the intense stare his 'wife' gave him. A devilish smile spread across her lips and she forcefully pulled him into her. He could feel the heat of her bare skin radiating through his thin shirt as she pulled his head closer to hers and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. He allowed his lips to move with hers, feeling the unease in the base of his stomach. He allowed his hands to move from her chest and wrapped them around her, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. This was not good, her kiss wasn't supposed to be this good, it wasn't supposed to feel so right. Yet with every passing second he found it harder and harder to pull away, he found it difficult to deny her what she wanted. Even if she wanted only him. His mind went blank as she pulled away and nipped his bottom lip before giggling.

"As much as I'm enjoying this." She whispered pushing her hips into his, her face lighting up brightly. "And as much as you are…we'll have to save this for later." His eyes went wide when reality hit him and he was suddenly aware how carried away they really got. He pushed away from her, as if her touch scorched his skin. She smiled softly, unaware of the action and threw a black blouse on. He would have to practice more restraint if he wished to get through the night unscathed.

The sound of a doorbell pierced the silence, pulling Danny back to his own sensibilities.

"That would be them, get it for me, will you?"

"For you? Anything." He found the words leaving his mouth of their own accord and taking him by complete surprise. As he rushed down the stairs he allowed his mind to rethink things over. He needed to stay focused, he needed to not let his thoughts get the better of him. He couldn't be treating Sam like this, dream or not, he knew if she EVER found out she'd kill him. Also, he definitely couldn't sleep with her.

He reached the front door and opened it slowly, dreading the couple on the other side. His heart was racing and he was hoping he could just go home now.

**Ok that was chapter 4, sorry it took so long, my computer deleted all my work and I was fuming. Took me almost forever to retype all this from memory. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyone have any suggestions? Something you may or may not like to see? Pm me or leave it in a review please, I'll definitely see about fitting it in. right now I need all the inspiration I can get because my went down in flames with my laptop. **


	5. Chapter 5

Danny quickly changed and rushed downstairs, finding himself out of breath by the time he reached the kitchen and quickly devoured the breakfast his mother had prepared for him. It had been a good few months since he had eaten his mother's cooking and, frankly, he missed it. He loved Sam's cooking as well, but her choices were normally 'healthy' and vegan friendly. He hadn't eaten a piece of meat in a long time, and while his mother prepared omelets, ham and French toast, he felt as if he would never eat this well again.

"Slow down son." His father bellowed happily from his end of the table, taking Danny by surprise as he accidently swallowed his fork. That definitely hadn't happened in a good couple of years. He secretly phased it out of his stomach before either parent could question its whereabouts.

"Danny!" His mother scolded, her tone sounding somewhat worried. "Is everything alright dear?" Jazz shot him a look that clearly warned him to 'cool it'. He smiled and fought to swallow the mouthful of French toast before answering. As if the universe felt he needed a little help, the ringing of the doorbell could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"That must be Tucker." He said forcing his food down as he picked his plate up, deposited it in the sink and quickly kissed every member of his family on the cheek before rushing out to answer the door. Leaving the family of three behind in utter shock over the boy's actions and behavior.

"What's gotten into Danny?" Maddie asked softly, her hand over the spot burning from his kiss.

"Must be hormones?" Jazz tried to offer as an excuse, but it only came out as a question.

"When I was his age…" Jack stated proudly as Jazz excused herself from the table and Maddie listened light heartedly at her husbands ramblings. Something wasn't right with her little brother and she was going to find out what it was before he had the opportunity to do anything to harm himself, his friends, family, or Amity Park as a whole.

"Dude!" Tucker called out, high fiving his best friend.

Danny smiled brightly, the image of his best male friend not only a teenager once again, but actually awake, was enough to blow his mind. He returned the high five before walking alongside him, listening attentively as he talked on and on about his PDA and how one day he was going to rule the internet. He found himself subconsciously laughing at this, for he knew Tucker's real future. Not two months after graduating Casper High, he would join the United States Air Force, per the encouraging of his father, and would be immediately placed in Communication Signals Intelligence or CSI as it was commonly known as. His tech savvy smarts made him the best at intercepting both enemy and ally messages and being sure they 'disappeared' before the public could be aware of it, guaranteeing him the best for the job.

It was in the Air Force he met Sarah, she had been a Petty Officer when he was already an Officer himself. It had been love at first sight. So it came as no surprise when they were engaged only a year and a half after meeting and married just as quickly afterwards. They seemed so compatible and comfortable with one another that it appeared they were created to complete each other, much like Sam and he were. In all honesty, Sam and Danny had a secret bet on whether or not Tucker ever would find the right woman.

He looked up at the door, amused as Tucker still ranted on about a new video game while he knocked vigorously, desperate to see the younger version of his future wife primped and ready for the day. The door opened slowly, Tucker had ceased talking when the locks on the door were heard and stood looking about nervously as the large oak door was slowly pulled open.

There, standing not inches from him, was his future father-in-law. He had to admit, Jeremy Manson never looked better than he did now. Back in his own time the man hadn't seemed to age, minus a few grey hairs. He looked down to the two boys slightly disgusted before stepping back and calling Sam's name into the house. She responded in kind before loud footfalls could be heard descending the stairs.

Jeremy stepped away from the door, leaving it open enough for them to see Sam come into view. Her short black hair rested on her shoulders and a smile graced her young teen face. She quickly hollered a good bye into the large mansion before slamming the door and joining her friends on the street. He had to admit, she definitely looked like the Sam he remembered so fondly all those years ago…with her clothes on, that is.

Danny smiled smugly as his eyes raked over the fourteen year old version of his wife. She looked to him oddly, unsure of what to make of his reaction towards her. She looked so young, so innocent and darkly wicked. His lovelorn look grew with intensity as her voice entered his head. She had once asked him a simple question, one he couldn't help but remember now, on the night of their wedding; after they had finished consummating their marriage of course.

"_If you could go back to when all this Danny Phantom stuff started out, and tell yourself one thing about your future, what would it be?" She had asked, pushing her body against hi, flesh against flesh._

"_Nothing." He answered and watched as her face fell. "I would tell you something." Her eyes perked up in curiosity and a mischievous smile graced her pouted lips._

"_What would you tell me?" She asked softly, trying to hold back a giggle. He knew she hated acting like a little school girl, but he secretly loved it. _

"_I would bring you close…" He said hugging her firmly to his body. "…and ever so softly whisper in your ear." He looked down to her before placing his lips just inches from her left ear. "That there would come a time when I would see you naked."_

_She let out a rather loud 'HA!' before slapping his bare chest with her left hand. A whole hearted laugh left her body and he joined her in laughing until they both had trouble breathing._

"_If you were to tell me that, Danny, I'd have knocked you out into next Tuesday." She threatened wiping the tears from her eyes, desperately trying to regain a normal pace to breathe at. He knew the old her would hold tight to that promise, and he would gladly take any hit she would give him, just to see the completely shocked look on her unsuspecting face. _

_She had asked him the same question again almost five years later, after the birth of their first child, Lilith. Back home it had only been three months since she had asked the question, yet here in this time it seemed a lifetime away._

"_So Danny." She asked peeking over his shoulder to the infant he gently rocked to sleep in his arms. "If you could go back, now, what would you tell yourself?" _

"_That one day I would have a beautiful little girl with the woman of my dreams." He had answered honestly looking down to the small face he had helped create. _

"_Yeah?" She asked softly, smiling at the bond father and daughter shared._

"_Yeah." He agreed than looked her in the eyes and smiled wickedly. "Then I'd whisper in your ear how I got to see you naked every night, twice on the weekends." She looked at him quickly, both their faces cracking into a large smile before they laughed. He put Lilith down on the couch and surrounded her with pillows so she wouldn't fall._

"_I swear Danny I'd kill you." She stated walking into the kitchen, taking the morning's dirty dishes as she walked. He followed quickly behind her and stopped in the doorway; being sure he could keep an eye on their daughter and still see her as she cleaned up the kitchen. Her hair was a bird's nest atop her head and her white top was too small for her overly engorged chest, but man did he enjoy the view._

"_Why would you kill me?" He asked innocently. "You enjoy our adulterated fun as much as I do." He shot at her, a seductive look on his face._

"_That aside, I'm still cleaning up the mess from the last time we had fun." She said throwing a rag covered in baby vomit into the sink. _

"_But, you hold not regrets?" He begged to know, hands on her shoulders from where he had taken his place behind her. He held his breath and silently prayed she'd say 'no' he doubted he could live another second in peace if she were to say yes. She turned in his embrace and looked him dead in the eye, anger and hurt behind them._

"_Never. How could you even ask that?" She questioned hurt in her voice. He let his breath go, happy she answered the way she did. He quickly got to work on damage control and tried to help bring his overly emotional wife back to a lighter mood._

"_All I'm saying is, Lilith is asleep and…" He trailed off kissing her lips gently and hungrily. "We have the whole day to sit around and do nothing. A little 'fun' wouldn't kill us." _

"_I guess not." She agreed holding him close before jumping into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him push her against the nearby wall as he hungrily lavished her lips and neck._

"Dude! Stop looking at her like that." Tucker said pulling him back to reality, a sick reality. "She looks like she's gonna kill you." Sure enough Sam looked like she could read his mind and was not finding any of his thoughts amusing.

"Like what?" Danny asked, unaware he had been staring while reminiscing.

"Like you've seen her naked." He answered honestly. Both Sam and he blushed and shied away from one another. He knew why too, as far as Tucker was concerned their morning meeting never took place, this alone embarrassed Sam and the truth behind the statement embarrassed himself.

"Sorry, must have zoned out." He said, trying to recover. Her face fell and she shrugged it off.

"So…what do we have planned for today?" She asked, desperate to change the conversation while throwing her arms into the sky and resting them behind her head. Walking in a relaxed pose as she displayed she'd give anything for a 'carefree Sunday' every day. He looked them both over; they were just as clueless as he was.

They came to a stop outside the Amity Park Arcade and were quickly forced inside by Tucker ushering them past the double doors. He was jumping up and down while talking animatedly about a new video game as he led them to the far back corner. Danny looked around at the other teens occupying the arcade as they played games and gossiped with their friends. It was days like these he wished for. When work was constantly pulling him away from his wife and child and he was forced to become the work obsessed adult he never wanted to be. And now, when he is premitted with a whole week off from work to actually celebrate his fifth year anniversary, he's stuck in the past trying to figure out what went wrong and how it can be corrected.

Life was unjust; he only hoped _his_ Sam could forgive him.

As they turned the corner they came to a rather large group surrounding one machine in particular. There, not a few feet from them, surrounded by almost every kid from school was a black and white arcade video game. It had his face covering nearly every corner of it. His ghost green eyes seemed to stare into his present baby blues. The white hair of the 'game Danny' was coifed so perfectly it looked as if the artist spent hours studying it, and him for that matter.

"A Danny Phantom game?" Sam asked actually surprised. Tucker nodded vigorously as he pushed past the group of people and patiently waited for his turn to play. "Seriously Danny," Sam whispered into his ear, her hot breath on his skin caused goose bumps to crawl along his body. "I think you need to patent this." She joked softly, but she did have a point. He only nodded, not trusting his voice to come out normal with the effect she had on his young teenage hormones.

"Danny Phantom's the villain?!" Tucker yelled outrageously, causing both friends to turn and look to him suspiciously.

"Of course, Foley." A short red haired nerd answered as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Phantom is a villain here in Amity Park, so of course he's the villain in the game world as well." He snorted softly as he laughed enthusiastically.

"Messed up." Tucker said as he played as the Guys in White trying to capture the graphic pixels that represented him.

Danny could only laugh softly and shake his head. It was this game that would push Tucker to create his own version, where Danny Phantom was the hero. It wouldn't come out for another five years or so, but once the world knew his identity, and accepted him everyone would be willing to purchase it. The games success and the love for his wife is what pushed Tucker to retire from the military so soon and enjoy being a video game creator. He couldn't remember all that countless nights he had kept Sam and himself up while he tried to recall every ghost and almost every battle. Sam usually got them out of it as the years progressed and he made newer versions. As she became pregnant with Lilith she found it easier and easier to get away from him and his persisting questions.

The three of them left the arcade two hours later and headed for the mall instead, hoping to find something more entertaining to do than watch the games version of Danny be fried by the Guys in White. Danny let a smile creep along his face, he didn't know who or what was responsible for this whole mishap, but part of him was more than happy it happened. He had always wished to return to a time when life was simple and hanging out with his friends wasn't a task on his schedule that had to be constantly blown off or moved around. He longed for care free days like this and only wished he had enjoyed it while he could.

Still, the emptiness in his heart over no longer having his wife, not friend, at his side made him miss home. The joyous times they shared with Tucker and his wife had him longing to return home. And the vivid memory of the life he was responsible for nearly made him choke up. He wanted this time, only in the future, where life was his norm. He would give just about anything to have a 'carefree' day like today with his wife, child and friends. This day only helped him see he needed to take time off of work more often, or else he would one day come home to see Lilith graduating from college and ready to start her own life. Time was short and flew by so fast, he had to enjoy it while he still could.

**Ok that was chapter 5, a little short I know, but my muse is struggling here. I thought this fic would be easy, but I find some issues harder to deal with than others. If anyone has suggestions please let me know. I am currently writing a few chapters ahead on my laptop and have already incorporated the few I have gotten into the story line, but its not nearly enough for a full chapter. **

**So please review and let me know what you guys think. Next chapter present Danny gets to meet his future in laws and future Danny meets up with a fruit loop.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny opened the front door, his heart pounding in his chest over the couple that stood silent on the other side. He could hear them already in the back of his head, silently judging him in hushed tones and wondering what their daughter ever saw in him. He let out a deep huff, tucked out his well-built chest and turned the knob slowly. Sweat covered his brow and hair line, his heart racing far faster than he could ever remember.

"Why hello there, Daniel." Pamela said softly her smile bright and genuine. Mr. Manson at her side was smiling just as happily. Both looked practically the same only with a few wrinkles hidden by their eyes and corners of their mouths.

Danny smiled brightly, hoping they weren't faking the sincerity believing Sam to be just a few feet behind him. As the door was opened fully and they followed him into the living room, he found their demeanors unchanging. Both took their seats graciously and soon after, an awkward silence filled the room. Danny shifted in his spot uncomfortably, bringing his right hand to massage the spot behind his neck nervously.

"So Daniel…" Pamela spoke softly. "How is our little Lilith doing?" Danny looked up to her and locked eyes with the woman, feigning a smile before opening his mouth in response.

"She's been doing…well." He struggled with the word, not sure what a normal answer would be.

"Her ghost powers finally kicking in, right?" Jeremy asked with a light hearted chuckle. Danny's head shot over to him, eyes wide and heart frozen in his chest. Even her parents knew. "Looks like she'll be a hero just like her father, isn't that right?"

"Heroine, darling." Pamela corrected him with a light hand on his. Both seemed comfortable with the idea and only all too happy their granddaughter would follow in his footsteps. That had definitely thrown him for a loop. His head was spinning not only with their sincerity, but the fact that they knew his biggest secret and were being so cavalier about it.

"There's Nana and Tata." Sam's voice could be heard before she entered the room. Lilith rested comfortably in her mother's embrace and was dressed up in a small black dress with matching shoes, a white flower headband held her long midnight curls back. His usual 'DP' emblem had been slightly altered to an 'LP' one and rested like a soft crest over her heart. Her gummy smile lit the room up as Mr. and Mrs. Manson ogled over her excessively.

"There's my grandbaby." Mrs. Manson said softly, her arms stretched outward in an attempt to grab her from Sam's motherly hold. Sam passed her over graciously before taking her spot next to Danny.

"So you need us to watch her for the whole night, correct?" Jeremy asked, lightly poking Lilith in the side and smiling brightly when she giggled and squirmed.

"Yeah, for tonight and until maybe noon tomorrow." Sam agreed, seemingly satisfied Lilith wasn't crying for either of her parents to hold her.

"Sounds perfect." Pamela chimed in standing up and careful as to how she adjusted Lilith. Jeremy reached over and picked up the baby bag and started to head for the door.

"Now, if anything happens, she's got her blanket in the bag, her bottle and plenty of milk. I spent the whole morning pumping. Also if she begins to fuss too much, both Danny's parents and Tucker are on speed dial."

"Don't worry sweetie. She's in good hands." Her father said shaking his head at his daughter's overprotectiveness.

"After all, we raised you didn't we?" Her mother chimed in happily then began to ask Lilith in a childlike voice if she agreed.

"That's what worries me." Sam muttered under her breath as Danny was forced to watch the scene take place like an old film stuck in slow motion. "Maybe it would be better if Jack and Maddie took her. I mean they have plenty of ghost gear and can deal with her 'outbursts' better."

"Nonsense, dear." Pamela said, a slight hint of anger coming out. "We haven't seen much of Lilith since she was born. This would be the perfect time for us to bond."

"Not to mention, we are equipped with a few ghost doohickeys of our own." Jeremy piped in.

"We promise to call the Jack and Madeline if something becomes too out of hand." With that both Danny and Sam watched as Lilith descended down the stairs with her grandparents before being gently placed in the car. Danny couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart strings over seeing his daughter leave and confusion over the ordeal as a whole.

"So looks like we have the place to ourselves." Sam said closing the door once her parents were down the street and gone from view. She deadbolted the door before turning to face her husband. He noticed a seductive glint in her eyes and immediately began to fear for the worse. His heart raced a mile a minute as she seemed to close the distance between them, her hips swaying slowly from side to side with each step.

He watched with an intense gaze as she seemed to glide over to him and took his bottom lip in her teeth. He managed to shut his eyes closed, unsure how he was going to handle this. He knew that he had to get away from her as quickly and subtly as possible.

"Hey, Sam." He managed to get out, pulling away from her deep kiss. "What do you say we watch a movie first?" She gave a light hearted chuckle before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We've seen all the movies we own." She whispered this in his ear and lightly bit his lobe. He felt his body tingle and submit for a brief second before he managed to get control over his thoughts again.

"What about dinner?" He managed finding it harder and harder to fight her off.

"I thought we might work up an appetite first." She gently flicked her lip over his top one and lightly nibbled his nose. He was not only finding it harder to ward her off, but he couldn't wrap his mind over the fact this was Samantha Manson. He never thought her to be a minx, of course, the Sam he knew was barely fifteen and he had never taken the time to know her in that way. But apparently there would come a time when he would. He still refused to believe this a form of reality and hoped he would wake up any second now drenched in sweat and his heart racing. And not from Sam's intended activities, but simply the remnants of a terrible nightmare. Whoever was responsible was in for a world of hurt once he found them.

"Sam, please…maybe we should talk for a few minutes." She stopped mid action and looked him over, slightly confused as to why he wasn't devouring her mouth and body like he so often did.

"Talk about what Danny? We have such an open relationship, I don't think there is much to talk about." She looked genuinely sincere and it scared him how much they trusted one another. It seemed no secrets were kept between them, and he found that was attributed to the fact they'd known each other since pre K.

"I know it's just…" He stumbled over what to say next, he never was good at making up lies on the spot. Especially now, with the way she claimed to know him she'd tell he was lying before he could even finish.

"What is it, Danny? Is everything alright?"

_No! I'm fifteen and making out with a twenty-seven year old version of my best friend. It's the exact opposite of alright, it's a nightmare!_

"Danny?" His silence wasn't doing anything to soothe her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He lied. Trying to comfort her by rubbing his hands mindlessly up and down her shoulders and arms as if to break a chill.

"Good." She said, her lips quickly crashed onto his once more and Danny found himself both terrified and at a dead end. It was going to take a miracle to pull her away from him. Just as she started to unbutton his shirt and mumble sweet nothings into his ear, the chill returned. Only this time it was more severe than before.

He looked around nervously to Sam and noticed she was unfazed by it, as if only he felt it. He exhaled softly, surprised to see a lighter form of his ghost sense escape before feeling his stomach muscles unclench. A ghost was nearby. His prayers had been answered and his miracle delivered, ghost fighting he could do without having to worry about Sam or the world he was in. it was second nature to him...kicking ass in the morning and taking names in the evening.

"Thank God." He muttered under his breath, trying to pull Sam off of him. "Sam, my ghost sense went off. I gotta go."

"Danny, let Valerie or Tucker handle it. It's our anniversary and I'm sure the city will be fine." She begged, taking him by surprise as she started to unbutton his pants.

His hands fell to hers and gripped her wrists tightly, affectively stopping her mid task. He brought them to his mouth and placed a peck on each knuckle before dropping them and muttering a sorry. He figured it was the best way to show her his sorrow, when in reality he was all too grateful to whatever ghost threatened to interrupt their evening.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She called after him as he let his ghost half take over and flew through the roof of the ceiling, leaving his future wife both furious and stunned. She knew the city and the world were important and needed saving, but she also knew Danny wasn't the only Ghost Hunter around anymore. He had help raining in from all directions, if he could so willingly leave her now, on their anniversary night, who knew what he was truly up to. It was so unlike him.

"Danny?" her voice called to him, like a lullaby from a song he heard years ago, but forgot existed until now. His heart fluttered in his chest as he looked up from his burger to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?" He questioned looking over to Tucker curiously, trying to maintain a safe distance between him and his future wife.

"Your ghost sense went off, dude." Tucker informed him as Sam looked him over, eyes wide as if wondering where the sense had come from at all.

"Oh." He whispered, quickly forgetting Valerie wasn't going to come to his rescue this time around. "Oh!" He iterated, realization hitting him over what they were insinuating. He quickly jumped up from his chair and stood proudly, feeling somewhat content when both his friends threw themselves to cover him. He gave out his usual battle cry before quickly searching the large food court for his would-be-attacker.

"I must say Daniel. You tend to over react too much." The voice alone sent a chill through his being, and not the usual one. He hadn't heard that voice in well over ten years, not since he showed himself to the world and was abandoned on that asteroid in the middle of empty space.

"VLAD!" He spat, disdain and hatred ruling his voice and features.

Vlad looked up from where he humbly stood in his human form, not far from the table the trio sat at. He carelessly searched his well-manicured nails for dirt, a smug smile resting on his lips. Danny quickly let his body float back down to the floor and inches from Master's himself, knowing the older hybrid wasn't looking for a fight. He allowed his guard to waiver and his two rings to cover him once more, ignoring who saw and who didn't. He sized his arch enemy up, debating what it was the billionaire could possible want from him. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, Vlad shot a plasma ray from his hand and hit Danny square in the stomach.

Danny rubbed his head and cursed himself for trusting him so willingly and believing Vlad meant him no harm. It had been years since he had last seen the man and that was enough to throw him off, it was enough for him to become unprepared to such an unprovoked and cheap attack. Once again the two rings covered his body and he rose from the ground, he placed two hands in front of him before sending a bright green ray from his hands, sending Vlad back a few feet. Danny grinned when Vlad allowed his own two rings to take over and stood before him as Vlad Plasmius.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Danny Phantom has a bit of a temper." He patronized him softly, arguing Danny beyond control. He raised his hands once more and allowed another ray to fly, hitting his target with direct accuracy.

He looked down to his hands and silently cursed himself once more. This was not his normal body, certain powers had yet to come in. He had wanted to burn the Fruit loop with his flames, but found it useless. He threw his hands up once more, hoping his ice power wasn't affected. Frostbite had told him so long as he controlled it there should be no problem. This particular power never truly 'developed' (having been a part of him since the day his ghost powers came to be), his ability to use it, however, did.

Sure enough a blast of artic blue came from his grip, freezing the unsuspecting billionaire in his tracks. Behind him both Sam and Tucker gave off impressed and surprised sounds over what had just happened. Danny closed his eyes and focused, hoping to be able to split himself, yet his body still seemed unable to accomplish that mission.

"Danny! LOOK OUT!" The fear in Sam's voice caused him to look the other halfa over. Vlad had shed his frozen shell and now hovered above the mall, his red eyes searching the people down below before looking one girl over with such glee.

Danny watched confused as Vlad flew straight for the unsuspecting Paulina, picking her up and carrying her high above. Her screams and shrieks pulled everyone's attention to her. She kicked, and fought the ghost, but knew it was useless for even if she managed to escape her death would be met with the landing.

Danny charged at Vlad, firing off ectorays while he managed to dodge them at every turn. It seemed the older halfa was just teasing him, he had fired little shots and was simply enjoying running Danny around just to watch him squirm. Everyone watched as he dropped Paulina, her screams echoing off the walls and windows as she awaited her doom.

"Uh…you can stop screaming now." Danny said, trying to keep his hearing.

"OH Ghost boy…you saved me." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he flew her to the second floor. Their feet hitting the floor softly. "Oh thank you, Ghost Boy." She said, jumping on him while squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He said desperately trying to pry her off of him as Tucker and Sam watched the display both disgusted and confused.

"Marry me, be my hero." She screamed out, fighting against him as he tried to get her to release him.

"Can't, already married." He said, not noticing his verbal blunder. He had had enough and quickly made himself intangible, causing everyone watching the scene start to laugh as she fell on her face.

Danny ignored her and walked over to Sam and Tucker, grabbing them both before turning them invisible as well and flying them out of the mall. He searched the surrounding area for signs of Vlad and when he found none wondered why the old fruit loop had come searching for him to begin with.

"So what was that about, dude?" Tucker asked as the three of them walked home that night. Sam had been unusually quiet and cocked her head to the side, longing to hear his answer as well.

"I don't know, Vlad's crazy, but to start a fight for no reason…I don't like it." Danny answered looking around cautiously.

"Not that, the part where you ignored Paulina." Tucker corrected. Danny had been fawning over the Hispanic since day one of junior high school and now the one time she returns the act, he pushes her aside and abandons her.

"Not to mention, you told her you were married. How's that gonna sound when word gets around?" Sam asked, breaking her silence in the hour. She had been rolling his words over in her head. He said it with so much confidence that it was so believable.

"I don't know." Danny admitted, his hand massaging the back of his neck. "I didn't even know I said that."

"Yeah, well…words gonna get around pretty fast Danny." Sam said as they came to a stop outside her door. "But I gotta admit, the look on Paulina's face was priceless." She said pulling out her phone and showing them the picture she snapped.

"You gotta send me that." Tucker all but screamed. Sam nodded her head and promised she would before bidding them a good night and disappearing behind her door. Both Danny and Tucker continued their walk, both wondering what the next day would hold.

**Ok not my best chapter. I was robbed a few weeks ago and my flash drive was taken along with a copy of all my stories. Which is why I took down 'Prey for the Hunted', I want to finish up this story before continuing on with that one. I had to rewrite this chapter and was pissed to find it sucked beyond all reason of a doubt, but I've made you guys wait so long for an update I felt terrible for making you guys wait a minute longer. SO, here was my best attempt.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better. In the next chapter future Danny has a VERY awkward conversation with his sister while present Danny has to deal with his daughter all alone. Mind you, Lilith is just like her dad, only not capable of handling her powers just yet, so he's in for some serious problems. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week, if not, sooner! **

**PEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
